


Earth Angel

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, Memory Loss, Spoilers, Supernatural Spoilers, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:So what if the reader is a newly born archangel  and does’t have good control over her powers so she wears 2 special bracelets that really dim down her powers. It was Gabriel’s job to take care of her and raise her but he died and now is left with cas. Maybe when heaven gets busy cas then leaves her with Sam & dean but she hates them because they got Gabe killed. And through this all, she doesn’t know she’s an archangel but just has angelic powers b/c Gabe wanted to keep her safe. Maybe she also has a fear of extreme lightning because of other angels trying to take her for their own use but Gabe saved her and raised her until he got killed. Maybe she falls for sam. Idk, I’m been thinking of this one for a while now.





	Earth Angel

My memory was hazy. All I could remember when I woke up were a few things.

Gabe’s face. Our times together. And the fact that Gabriel, my mentor, was gone. My friend. That was hard to forget, giving the painful hollowness in my chest. However, I didn’t know where I was. What happened last. How I got wherever I was at.

I could hear voices and footsteps. I wasn’t alone in the room. Someone –by the sound of their heavy footsteps, I could tell it was an adult man –was pacing and talking to another man, whose voice was deep and grave.

I mentally thanked Gabe for always teaching me how to survive. To be careful and grow aware of my surroundings before anything, to be cautious.

I was exhausted, so while I gathered enough energy to open my eyes and sit up from my lying position, I tried to pick up as much information about those two men as I could. Even though they could have hurt me if they wanted to and didn’t. Allegedly, I was safe with them.

“She must have someone looking for her” The man with the deep voice said, the one standing still. “Her family, her friends, someone who’s worried!”

“I know, but we have to make sure she’s okay first!” The other replied, the pacing one.

“Shouldn’t we take her to a hospital then?”

“And risk it? No, thank you”

“Risk what? She needs help!”

“We found her in the forest, in the middle of nowhere, unconscious. She could be a werewolf or who knows what, it’s not safe!”

“She looks pretty harmless to me…”

“Me too, Sam, but we need to make sure. As soon as she wakes up, we’ll talk to her”

I groaned in pain when my head started throbbing. Why were they talking about werewolves? And what was I doing alone in a forest when they found me?

“She’s coming to” The pacing stopped and the footsteps were directed to where I was at instead. Another pair of feet followed him.

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying down in a bed in what seemed to be a motel room. I was slightly dizzy, and it only worsened as I tried to sit up, feeling too restless to be lying anymore.

“Whoa! Easy, kid!” The pacing man hurried next to me, pushing his hands against my shoulders to keep me in place.

“Where… am I?” My voice came out feeble and hoarse. I felt quite faint, which made me wonder what had happened to me again.

I looked at him, meeting with his gentle yet stern green eyes. He paused for a moment before answering my question.

“Our motel room” He looked over his shoulder to the other man, whose similar green eyes were laced with concern as he stared at me.

“Are you okay?” The latter asked me, standing at the feet of the bed.

“What happened?” I asked instead, not ready to admit how sick I felt.

“We were hoping you’d tell us” The first man softly patted my shoulder as I tiredly rested my back against the headboard. “We found you passed out in the forest”

I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling overwhelmed and light headed. Being unable to remember anything aside from Gabe’s death, I weakly shook my head.

“Who are you?” I said in a sigh, feeling utterly exhausted, as I opened my eyes again.

“I’m Dean” Said the pacing man, then pointing a thumb to the other. “This is my brother Sam”

“Can you tell us your name?” Sam asked me, frowning a little as though his heart was hurting with compassion.

“Y/N…” I looked down to myself in an attempt to remember something. The only thing that caught my attention were the large metallic bands around my wrists. “I’m Y/N”

“Okay, Y/N” Dean awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “We’ll take you home if you tell us where it is. Want us to call someone?”

“I…” Not really knowing how to reply to that, I gaped at the air.

I couldn’t remember having a family other than Gabe. And he was gone.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam’s voice was extremely soft and worried.

I looked up at him, feeling vulnerable and broken, but still didn’t reply. His brows furrowed even further when our glances met.

Sam and Dean seemed like good people, but I needed to understand what happened. How long had passed since Gabe left me. Since he sacrificed himself to save me.

I was suddenly rushed with the urge of running away, of leaving everything behind, including my pain and tortured soul. But as soon as I stood up, my knees buckled under my own weight when I felt all vitality being drained from me.

“Whoa!” Dean was closest to me, so he caught me before I could hit the floor. “I said easy!”

I closed my eyes tight when everything started spinning around me for a moment, but I could hear Sam hurrying to our side and taking me by the arm to help Dean sit me down on the bed again.

“You need to rest, Y/N” He told me sweetly, and our glances met yet again when I opened my eyes. It was somewhat reassuring, seeing the kindness reflected in his eyes as he looked at me.

“Are you hurt? We didn’t notice any wounds on you” Dean urgently held my by the shoulders, concerned as he examined me closely.

“I don’t think so” It took me great effort to speak as well. “But I’m exhausted”

It wasn’t a physical tiredness, though. It felt like my soul had gone through so much suffering that it left my body weak.

“Don’t worry, you can stay as long as you need to” Sam dedicated me a soft friendly smile as he nodded. “Until you’re feeling better, okay?”

“Thank you” I took a deep breath, feeling it was a little hard to breathe too.

“Lie down and try to get some sleep” His hand softly fell on my upper arm and pushed me lightly until I lied over my side. “You look awful”

“Dean!” His brother told him off, giving him a funny annoyed look.

“What? It’s true” He innocently said, grinning at me in what probably was an attempt to get me to smile. It didn’t work.

Sam sighed, shaking his head in exasperation, and walked over to the side of the bed carrying something.

“Here” He gave me some blankets, offering me another friendly and warm smile. “In case you get cold”

Rid from any energies to thank him again, I just nodded. My head had comfortably fallen over the pillow and my eyes had closed themselves already.

“Sam…” I heard Dean calling him as I slowly succumbed to slumber.

“Yeah?” Sam’s footsteps grew further as he went to reunite with Dean.

As soon as the steps ceased, the latter began whispering, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

“I don’t get it, she’s unharmed but she’s exhausted. She doesn’t remember anything other than her name and she seems…”

“Troubled?” Sam completed for him, and after a brief pause continued. “Yeah, she seems to have gone through a lot”

“Poor thing…” Dean sighed, and I could feel their eyes on me.

I didn’t like that they felt sorry for me, but I did appreciate their help. Other than that, I was too tired to dwell on it and finally found peace as I gave in to exhaustion.

*

The reason behind my unwell was still unsure, but I recovered slowly. Three days after they found me, I was still staying with them at the motel room even if they had to leave often to ‘tend to some business’.

The first day, Sam refused to leave me alone there, so he stayed with me while Dean took care of their business for the both of them. And Sam was an absolute sweetheart, always offering to try and cook something, or go outside and buy anything I needed. We chatted a lot and became close quite fast, and he even got me to smile despite the fact that I still felt sad and slightly broken.

But Sam, somehow, was special to me. And he was so kind and tender, I would never forget the way his face lit up when I smiled for the first time since we met.

The second day I assured that I felt better and they could leave, even if it wasn’t easy to convince them. Dean said that he didn’t feel okay with ‘leaving a sick amnesic kid on her own’. I had to promise not to leave the room until they got back in order to ease their minds.

The third day… Things got much more complicated. I knew that whatever they were doing when they left –and the fact that they kept it a secret was the first telltale –, it had to be dangerous. I had no idea how much until they came back wounded. Both of them.

“What happened?!” I exclaimed as I received them, watching how their plaid shirts were soaked with blood and how Sam was dragging himself along.

Dean was clenching his jaw and wincing every once in a while, but he seemed to be keeping it to a minimum, probably for Sam’s sake. The latter, however, was weakly wobbling and panting.

“Long story” Was all Dean explained, which wasn’t much. He just plopped down in the bed and began self-treating the wound on his shoulder.

“But did you get attacked?!” I exclaimed as I put an arm around Sam and accompanied him to the other bed, supporting his weight as much as I could.

“Trust me, kid, it’s best if you don’t know” There was something in Deans’ voice that told me he was right. The urgent dread and tiredness in his tone.

“Sam, your stomach…” I uttered, watching how the blood seeped through the white fabric of his shirt.

“I’ll be fine” He told me, even if he could barely talk through his elaborate breathing. “I just need to stitch it”

Locking eyes with him so he confirmed he was okay with it –which he was, since he nodded to give me permission -, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to his chest to analyze the damage.

I had no idea what left that mark, but it certainly wasn’t natural. It was deep and it wouldn’t stop bleeding. But overall, it looked like a very wild and obscure animal like creature had made it.

“Hang in there, Sam” I worriedly told him, watching how he struggled to stay awake and how sickly pale he looked. I crouched down in front of him to easily treat his wound.

“Do you even know how to treat a wound, Y/N?” Dean had stood up and was walking our way, watching over my shoulder.

“N-no, I-I… I don’t know!” I exclaimed, agitated, as I clumsily put my hands over the wound to stop the bleeding. It was gushing blood, and I wished it would stop. I hated to see them like that, and I just wanted them to be okay.

“Well, princess, maybe then you should-“ Dean never finished his sentence, he was interrupted by Sam’s unnerving shriek of pain.

“Sam, I’m sorry!” I quickly told him, thinking I had accidentally put too much pressure.

“Sammy! You okay?” Dean urged him, desperately hanging on to the collar of his brother’s plaid shirt.

The aforesaid let out a relieved breath and nodded, even though he was frowning in what seemed confusion.

“Actually, yeah…” His eyes moved from Dean to me. “I’m okay now”

“You’re feeling better?” I looked up at him, dumbfounded.

“Much better. A second ago I was about to faint and now it doesn’t even hurt…”

“How’s that possible?”

I moved my hands away from the spot where the wound was and found only with skin. Healthy, clean skin apart from the blood that was starting to dry out.

“It’s gone…” I gingerly passed my fingers over that spot, only finding with Sam’s abs, and stood up in shock. “The wound’s gone”

“What?” Dean had to see for himself, but arrived to the same conclusion.

“I think…” Sam gulped, still looking from his brother to me. “I think Y/N healed me…”

I felt their eyes on me, but I was so astounded that I was just staring at my own hands. Even if they were covered in Sam’s blood, they had somehow magically cured him. How?!

I yelped when a very loud noise suddenly interrupted the heavy and astonished silence that had settled in the room. Even if my heart was racing with an irrational fear, I told myself that it had just been the sound of thunder due to the start of a storm.

“At least we’re not outside in the middle of the storm” Dean tried to lighten the mood as his green eyes were directed to the window, from where we could see it had started raining heavily. “But so much for healing me before I put a needle through my shoulder”

He had chuckled awkwardly at the end of the sentence, but it didn’t have the comforting effect he wanted.

“Okay, you come here, you’re freaking out” He placed an arm around me and held me by the wrists as he took me to the bathroom. “It’s okay, Y/N”

“I-I can still… heal you too if you w-want” I muttered in awe, feeling like I was slightly shaking.

“No thanks, last time someone used their powers on me I didn’t poop for a week” He playfully winked at me. “But that’s a story for another time, missy”

Grateful for his attempts and actually appreciate the light-hearted joke, I chuckled at last. He grinned and gently bumped his shoulder into mine as a fond gesture that comforted me even further.

Dean opened the faucet and placed my hands underneath the water, washing the blood off them himself since my own were shaking too much.

I took a deep breath, trying to get over the fact that I had just discovered I had healing powers that I had no control over.

“Sammy, you good?” His brother shouted at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Sam replied from the other room.

“Okay” Dean briefly let go of me as he went to grab a towel to dry my hands with. Then he put his arms around me again. “Let’s go with him”

As we walked back to the main room, another thunder erupted outside, making me yelp again and shrink into Dean. His arms squeezed me kindly.

“It’s fine, kid, just a storm” He soothingly whispered in my ear.

“I know, I just… Somehow, it’s scary…” My eyes fell on the image through the window, and I shuddered at the sight of distant lightning as well, which preceded yet another thunder.

Dean sat me down at the edge of the bed, next to Sam, while he went back to the other one.

“Are you alright?” I asked the older brother.

“Yeah, don’t sweat it” He smiled at me.

“And you?” I looked over to Sam sitting to my right.

“I’m good, I promise” He dedicated me another one of his smiles as the corner of his lips sweetly curved up.

I gasped when yet another lightning illuminated the streets outside, followed by the booming sound of thunder. I cringed at it, shrinking over myself and scooting a little closer to Sam.

“It’s okay” He whispered, putting an arm over my shoulders. “It can’t hurt you here”

I gladly accepted his comfort, shielding myself in his embrace, as I waited for the storm to pass. I slowly stopped shaking as I tried to forget about what I learned about myself.

*

Days passed by slowly. Sam and Dean had planned to leave the motel room a few days back, but with all that happened and having me there with them, they decided it was best to stay for just a bit longer.

Two days after they came back wounded, things were just starting to get back to normal. However, I was still wondering about myself. About my powers, my past.

Things were slightly awkward between them and me too. Not only were they surprisingly okay with my powers -which made me think they had seen something like that before -, but I knew they were keeping something from me, something big and important. They tried to be subtle about it, but I noticed how they casually walked outside and took a while for them to get back while they addressed some issue, or how they excused themselves to tell the other some secret, or how they whispered hoping I wouldn’t hear.

Sometimes they did talk when I was right there, trying to make it look casual when it was about things I wouldn’t understand. But one time everything changed.

Sam had just arrived from buying some food –bringing Dean some pie and some takeout for the three of us –and he had this grave look in his otherwise friendly expression.

Slowly and apparently calmly, he put the bags over the table and walked closer to his brother.

“Dean” He just told him, who was lazily lying down on his bed. “Have you talked to Castiel yet?”

“No, Sam, I haven’t talked to Cas yet” He replied in an annoyed tone.

“Well, you should! He really should know about it…” Sam’s eyes sneakily fell over me for a brief second before focusing on his brother again.

“Castiel?” I repeated, feeling like I had heard that name before.

“You know Cas?” Dean quickly sat up, staring at me in dumbfounded surprise.

I didn’t reply, instead I concentrated on trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar. Until everything came back to me, as though I had forgotten something too important to be completely erased from my mind.

I recalled a pair of blue eyes, a soft yet severe frown. A man in a trench coat who loosely wore a blue tie, always with a messy and scruffy look. Castiel. An angel.

I remembered being in heaven with him. He took care of me when Gabe died. I was quite fond of Castiel as well, he was good, really kind and protective towards me.

Because I was an angel too. And some angels were after me, which explained why Gabe was always trying to teach me to be cautious and to control my powers. Even though he had to give me the wristbands in order to dim them out, otherwise I would never control them.

That was why Castiel had to erase my memory. To keep me safe and drive me away from him so his angelic powers wouldn’t give my position away. That was why I was found in the forest, because Castiel left me there where I would hopefully blend in. Where some people he trusted would look after me.

The famous Winchesters. Sam and Dean.

It all came back to me, I remembered everything.

“I’m an angel…” I uttered, breathless due to my discovery.

“You’re a what now?” Dean definitely stood up, towering over me as I feebly plopped down on the other bed in shock.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Sam held me by the shoulders worriedly, but I quickly brushed him off me.

With tears in my eyes, I looked up at him. Castiel had entrusted me to his friends, but those friends were the ones that got Gabe killed.

“He’s dead because of you” I sobbed, finally understanding why I felt so much pain and sorrow when they found me. My soul still remembered everything even if my head didn’t.

“Who?” Sam frowned with that empathic and concerned look that had moved me so much when we first met.

My insides stirred with a strange and confusing mixture of contradictory feelings. How could I be fond of the people that got my best friend killed? Despite how good they had been to me?

“Gabe… He was like my brother…” I sobbed, burying my face in my hands and crying there. Letting go of all the pent up sorrow that had been slowly breaking me from the inside for so long.

“Gabriel?” Dean uttered in surprise. “Dammit, we really have to talk to Cas now… Cas?! Can you hear me? We need you here, buddy!”

“Y/N, we… We didn’t mean for him to die… We’re sorry about it, but…” I looked up at Sam, but shook my head.

I noticed how his hand hovered in the air, hesitant whether to try and rest it over my shoulder again or not.

“Don’t touch me, Sam… Just… don’t…” Tears still rolled down my cheeks, and the pain left me exhausted again. “Leave me alone”

“I’m sorry” He just whispered in a broken voice, so lowly that I barely heard him.

He bowed his head down sadly and turned his back to me. Just as he did, a figure appeared out of thin air in front of him, causing him to jump a little.

“Castiel…” Seeing him again brought me a comfort I didn’t expect to experience, so I urgently ran to him and hugged him tight.

His presence reminded me of how much he had looked after me. Of how he tried to fill the absence that Gabe left and never broke his promise to keep me safe for him.

“I see you remember me…” I had also missed his deep and flat voice. “Although I don’t understand how that is possible”

Feeling how he awkwardly allowed me to hug him without wrapping his arms back around me, I lingered in the embrace just long enough to squeeze him tight for a moment and briefly shove my face in his shoulder before reluctantly pulling away.

“I won’t forget about all that so easily” I explained, wiping my tears hurriedly.

“But I…” Castiel held two fingers up, as though demonstrating how he did it.

“Cas, hello?” Dean intervened. “Sorry to interrupt the moment, but can you explain what the hell is going on?”

The angel looked from Sam to Dean and then stared at me with an undecipherable look on his blue eyes.

“I erased her memory and left her somewhere where I knew you would find her so you kept her safe. I knew you would look after her” Castiel simply explained.

“Keep her safe?” Dean repeated, squinting his eyes in suspicion. “Safe from what?”

“From the other angels that try to get to her”

“So she is an angel”

“No”

“I’m not?”

“She is an archangel”

“What?!” The three of us exclaimed at the same time, taking aback by such news.

Even more information popped up in my head. About how Gabe and I had been together ever since… always, really. Because we were both archangels. How I developed a fear of storms because of the similarity with the sound of the angels trying to take me and use my powers for their own purposes. But overall, how terrified Gabe was to lose me for being so young and inexperienced. So terrified that he ended up giving his life to save me.

Maybe it wasn’t the Winchester’s fault after all. At least, not completely. They could have tried to save him, and I would definitely not forgive them entirely so quickly. But they had done so much for me, they had helped me and taken me in when I had nothing, not even my memories.

I was fond of Dean Winchester. And Sam… well, he was still special for me.

“That is why we must protect her until she learns to control her powers” Castiel said after a very heavy pause.

All eyes focused on me, flustering me so much that I had to look down. The silence settled again, making me feel uneasy and uncomfortable.

“We will” Sam finally piped up, causing me to look at him. “If she wants to stay with us”

I frowned, not really knowing what to respond. Knowing I could trust them, but not really wanting to. A part of me hadn’t forgiven them yet.

“Even if she doesn’t, we can’t just let those sons of bitches take her” Dean added, scandalized by the idea, as he turned to me. “If you don’t want to stay with us that’s fine, I understand, but we will still look after you, Y/N”

His words moved me, but I remained quiet for the time being. I could feel Castiel’s eyes on me, silently telling me to accept their help. To get rid of my pride and resentment and let the Winchesters protect me. Because he thought they would be the best at it.

“Look, Y/N” Sam carefully walked closer to me, not wanting to upset me further. “I get that you’re mad at us, I don’t expect you to forgive us just like that. But we liked Gabriel, and we’re sorry for his loss too. But he would have wanted you to be safe, and we can protect you”

I looked over to Castiel, being unable to hold Sam’s glance. The angel just nodded, assuring with that gesture that he entrusted my safety to them without thinking twice. I acknowledged his blessing.

“Alright” I merely replied, quietly and still cautious.

“Good” Dean mumbled from behind his brother, glancing over to his angelic friend. “Cas, let’s go get some welcoming gifts for your friends”

I assumed he meant buying some things to protect us from the angels. To be prepared when they inevitably found me and came for me.

As he passed by, he patted Sam’s back. Castiel, clueless as to why Sam was staying, waited for him. But Dean pulled at his arm impatiently and left us alone.

Apparently Dean noticed the connection between me and his brother.

“I’m sorry for everything, Y/N” Sam told me in his sweetest and kindest voice. “But we’ll make it up to you, I promise”

I watched him in silence for a few seconds. Then he opened his arms and showed me that tiny smile of his that suddenly made my heart flutter.

Reluctantly at first, I accepted his comforting embrace. But as soon as his arms enveloped me, I heaved a sigh of relief. I felt safe and calm as I leaned on his torso. I knew he would protect me from the angels that meant a menace to me, just like he had protected me from the storm that evoked them.


End file.
